Lux/History
Previous Lore Main= "Her guiding light makes enemies wary, but they should worry most when the light fades." - , the Might of Demacia Born to the prestigious Crownguards, the paragon family of Demacian service, was destined for greatness. She grew up as the family's only daughter, and she immediately took to the advanced education and lavish parties required of families as high profile as the Crownguards. As Lux matured, it became clear that she was extraordinarily gifted. She could play tricks that made people believe they had seen things that did not actually exist. She could also hide in plain sight. Somehow, she was able to reverse engineer arcane magical spells after seeing them cast only once. She was hailed as a prodigy, drawing the affections of the Demacian government, military, and citizens alike. As one of the youngest women to be tested by the College of Magic, she was discovered to possess a unique command over the powers of light. The young Lux viewed this as a great gift, something for her to embrace and use in the name of good. Realizing her unique skills, the Demacian military recruited and trained her in covert operations. She quickly became renowned for her daring achievements; the most dangerous of which found her deep in the chambers of the Noxian High Command. She extracted valuable inside information about the Noxus-Ionia conflict, earning her great favor with Demacians and Ionians alike. However, reconnaissance and surveillance was not for her. A light of her people, Lux's true calling was the League of Legends, where she could follow in her footsteps and unleash her gifts as an inspiration for all of Demacia. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * October 17, 20 CLE ;Observation Lux runs briskly into the hallway, almost bursting with excitement. The light plays off the young girl's golden hair, emitting a brightness that almost gives her an ethereal air. Her colorful attire and disarming smile would fool any ignorant passerby, but the ease with which she wears her battle armor would give any seasoned warrior pause. She pauses for a moment to take in the scenery, her intelligent eyes darting around. An intricate darts rapidly between her fingers, conveying her impatience. The truest opponent lies within. An unimpressed "hmph" spills out of her lips. Striding forward, she pushes firmly with a gloved hand to open the marble doors before her. With an effortless spin of her baton, her body is enveloped in a bright aura. She runs inside, undaunted by the complete darkness that swallows her up. ;Reflection , the Might of Demacia, her long-lost brother, stood before her. His face was stern, yet kind, and exactly how she had imagined he would look in real life, having only seen him in the League match broadcasts since he had been taken away. "Why do you want to join the League?" Lux allowed herself a smile, trying to not seem smug. While anyone who had been subject to a League judgment was forbidden to discuss the trial, Lux had done her research, and she knew that they summoned illusions to extract their answers. It was mere child's play for her; she could see right through it, and she knew what they wanted to hear. She straightened and looked the illusion of her brother straight in the eye. "To fight for justice in the name of Demacia." "What is the real reason, Luxanna?" "Victory for our allies, defeat for our enemies, and justice for all." They were both quotes from The Measured Tread, the handbook that any self-respecting Demacian could recite on command, but they did not make them any less true for her own purposes. Her brother frowned, and that was the last thing Lux saw before an explosion of light consumed them. It was happening again. Sometimes, the light would bounce off the glass hall of the Demacian Royal Academy, casting a bewitching display of prisms in every direction. Lux's skin would shimmer, as if composed from the dust of crystals. Her mood lifted and she let the light envelop her, rendering her invisible in plain sight. She hadn't yet gained control over the odd occurrence, which was unfortunate as it would happen at random intervals during the most inopportune of moments. Lux ran off in the direction of her home, heart racing in the hopes that the illusion would stick around long enough for her to show her parents. There was only a fleeting twinge of guilt that struck her for leaving school, but her teacher would count her as absent anyway. Lux burst into the Crownguard residence. To her delight, she heard familiar voices speaking quietly in the kitchen. She found three military officials standing at attention, speaking to her parents. Her heart skipped a beat as she started to retreat back into the living room; they were discussing important business, and she had been taught better than to interrupt. She would have left the house entirely, except at that one dreadful moment, she heard her name. She froze. "It is the greatest honor you could bestow upon our household to take Luxanna. She will serve you well, just as Garen has before her." A chair scraped along the floor as her mother stood. "You are sure, Lilia? Your daughter is at the age where she needs her parents the most, especially after taking her older brother away." "It is all in the King's name. You will provide all the parenting that she will need." Her father's tone was dismissive. "Very well. It is done." Lux fell to the ground, the repressed memories unforgivingly rushing back into her mind. Her parents delivering the news. Lux barricading herself in her room. The pain in her arms as they forcibly dragged her away from her home. Her hair draped across her face as she refused to look at her parents. The burn of her tears as she cried herself to sleep every night. The booming voices yelling at her to focus. Her screams as she cursed her family for doing this to her. Then, her own voice echoing back at her, reciting the Justice Pledge alongside her fellow recruits. The comfort of re-reading The Measured Tread cover to cover countless times. The indoctrination of the new incoming class, led by Lux herself. The pride swelling in her heart as she marched forth under Demacia's shining banner. The accolades in praise of her exemplary work. The absolute love for her country. The emptiness of realization of what she had willingly grown to love. The assault of memories subsided, and she was left slumped in the darkness. She knew the League had retreated from her mind, but the test wasn't over yet. Someone was standing before her, and she didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Will you admit the real reason why you want to join the League now?" Her labored breaths caught in her throat just long enough for her to whisper: "Because I have nothing else... " The darkness shattered around her, falling to the ground in shards. She crumpled to the ground, heaving sobs racking her body. Garen remained standing, his normally kind face gruff and unreadable as the illusion dissolved around them. "You have just shared your mind with me. To become a champion of the League, you must allow others into your mind, and they will know your true conviction and purpose better than you yourself. If you are prepared, you know what you must do." Her brother turned and strode through the hallway that stretched before them to another set of double doors. He did not stop to lend her a hand, nor did he glance backwards to see if she would follow. He didn't need to. Lux remained on the floor, composing herself. For a moment, she considered calling out to her brother or running back into the Great Hallway, out of the League's penetrative gaze. This was the first challenge that ever daunted her, even more so than when she was being tested by Demacia's top magicians or sneaking through Noxus' innermost tunnels. But she was a Crownguard, and she knew that she would overcome this challenge, just as she had overcome all other challenges in her life. She stood, clutching the baton deftly in her hand. She would prove that her dedication to her city-state was true, and that she had not been lying when she first answered their question. Previous Abilities Illumination old.png|1st Illumination (I) Light Binding old.png|1st Light Binding (Q) Prismatic Barrier old.png|1st Prismatic Barrier (W) Lucent Singularity old.png|1st Lucent Singularity (E) Finales Funkeln.png|Finales Funkeln (1st R) Infinite Light.png|Infinite Light (2nd R) Previous Splash Art North America= Lux OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|1st Classic Lux Lux OriginalSkin old.jpg|2nd Classic Lux Lux SpellthiefSkin old.jpg|1st Spellthief Lux Lux SorceressSkin old.jpg|1st Sorceress Lux |-|China= Lux OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Lux Lux SpellthiefSkin Ch.jpg|Spellthief Lux Lux SorceressSkin Ch.jpg|Sorceress Lux Patch History ** *** Fixed a bug where it had no particles for its inner orb. ;V7.1 * General ** Fixed an issue where the tails of Fire form Elementalist Lux's dress disappeared during some animations. * ** Adjusted Elemetalist Lux's shield visuals on several forms to maintain similar levels of brightness and noise. ** Star Guardian Lux's wand no longer gets briefly stuck at the max range of Prismatic Barrier. * ** Missile has been adjusted to better distinguish it from Elementalist Lux's other effects. It's now primarily swirling ribbons of light. * ** Warning indicator on Elementalist Lux's Final Spark adjusted to be immediately visible on-cast, rather than brightening over the duration. ;V6.24 * General ** Repositioned Elementalist Lux's animated splash in Champion Select on the updated client. ** Elementalist Lux's Origin loading screen border is no longer obfuscated by ranked borders. ** Fixed a few bugs with Elementalist Lux's transformation menu. ** Fixed a gap in Elementalist Lux's Fire form flame collar VFX. * ** Implemented colorblind improvements for Elementalist Lux's Fire and Magma form shields. ;V6.23 * ** Cast indicator line has been widened to be easier to read. ;V6.18 * ** Slow increased to % from %. ;V6.16 * ** Not damaging champions it hits if Lux cannot see them. ;V6.14 * ** Damage increased to from * ** Damage reduced to from ;V6.12 * ** Lux appearing to cast multiple lasers in rapid succession (only the last one was real) ;V6.7 * ** Projectile speed updated to be slightly slower as it goes out but much faster on return ;V6.6 * ** Shield reduced to from ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Shield stacks when it passes through the same ally when going from and then back to Lux, for a total maximum shield ** Projectile decelerates on the way out and accelerates on the way back ;V6.3 * General ** New ability icons ;V5.17 * ** Cost reduced to from ** Reduced damage and reduced root duration for secondary target ;V5.12 * ** seconds delay before applying self shield * ** Slow zone radius increased to 350 from 300 ** Can be re-activated while in-flight to immediately detonate upon arrival ;V5.6 * ** Using it to trigger ignores the latter's AP ratio when calculating total damage ;V4.13 * ** Damage changed to from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 12 from 8 ;V4.4 * ** Highlighting the icon displays a maximum range indicator on map ;V4.1 * ** Cooldown start changed to after cast time from on-cast ** Going on cooldown if Lux dies during cast time ;V3.8 * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds ** Applies a seconds slow to targets hit by the detonation ;V3.5 (Balance update) * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 330 from 340 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315 ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Visual effects displaying at the wrong angle if aimed beyond the map's edge ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Renamed from ;V1.0.0.144 * ** Renamed from ;V1.0.0.142 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to from * ** Cost reduced to from * ** Cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from ** Minimap displays cast range ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Incorrect cooldown (11 seconds instead of the intended 10) ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Grants vision while in flight ** Cooldown start changed to on-cast from upon detonation ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9 ** Buff displaying duration remaining till automatic detonation * ** Grants vision of affected area during cast time as well as of enemy champions hit for a short duration afterwards ** Using during cast time ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Shield strength increased to from ** Projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200 * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10 ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Incorrect updating for tooltip values on each rank-up ;V1.0.0.123 * Stats ** Basic attack updated to be more responsive ** Basic attack projectile speed increased * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Shield increased to from * ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.109 * Stats ** Lux having 0 mana regen ;V1.0.0.105 * ** AP ratio increased to from ** Cost reduced to 60 from 75 ** Projectile width increased by 22% ** AP ratio being lower than stated in tooltip * ** Slow increased to % from ** Detonation radius increased to 350 from 300 ** Tooltip displaying incorrect values * ** Detonates and reapplies ;V1.0.0.104 * General ** Client tags and character ratings updated ** Recommended items updated * ** AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.103 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Lux